


Storm in a bottle

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: In which Walani comforts WX after a confrontation with someone they know.





	Storm in a bottle

They need comfort.

They aren’t a child. They shouldn’t need to be coddled and cooed over, and really, they don’t, but it helps.

The first conversation they have with Robert Wagstaff, the first morning after the crash, quickly dissolves into a one sided fight. They have a lot to get off their chest. An awful lot. It doesn’t help that Wagstaff keeps trying to apologise, either. Keeps trying to revert back to before the constant, whenever everything was fine, but it just isn’t. They aren’t sure if it ever will be.

After the fight-or, as it should rightfully be called, the hour spent yelling at their inventor-they went to Walani. Almost immediately after finding her, they felt something snap. 

How could he just leave them like that?

So, it comes as a surprise to Walani whenever she finds her robot date mate burying their head in the crook of her neck as though they’re trying to hide. They’re shaking like a leaf, trying to hold back small sobs until they can reach the privacy of the tent, but as soon as they do, it starts. Gentle tremors that rack through their body as she tries in earnest to comfort them. 

It’s out of character for them, she thinks. To see them nervous and afraid and genuinely angry, so much so that it’s worrying. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s all going to be ok. Just let it out.”

Walani coos, patting their back gently. WX shifts in place, making a sound similar to a deep sigh as they make attempt to calm down. They fumble their hand into hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly.

“I MAY HAVE BEEN A LITTLE HARSH.”

They admit. Walani nods, flashing them a gentle smile. 

“Well, you do have a tendency to be, babe.”

WX makes a mock offended sound, and lets the ache in their chest dissipate at the touch of her hand.

“What did he say?”

She coaxes. WX sighs, a hollow sound, like wind rattling through dull chimes. Walani can feel pangs of sympathy for them.

“HE SAID THAT HE WAS SORRY.”

“What for exactly?”

“I...DIDN’T REALLY LISTEN TO THAT PART.”

They laugh, and although it’s not a proper laugh, it soothes Walani’s worried nerves ever so slightly. Sometimes, she wonders if they know how much she frets for them, because as much as she loves them, they may not have the most rational mind during a temper.

She presses a kiss to their cheek, doesn’t pull or shy away whenever she gets pulled against their mouth awkwardly and desperately.

“You’ll have to face him properly, you know.”

Walani whispers against their jaw. WX makes a noncommittal noise and presses in closer to her.

“I KNOW THAT. I KNOW.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wagstaff’s connection to WX will be fleshed out in the next few works, but don’t worry. The primary focus of this series is still Walani and WX’s relationship. Normal fluff scheduling will resume shortly.


End file.
